Mordida
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: Lo que paso fue muy simple, durante la reunión que estaban teniendo, Argentina le dijo a México que si no le daban ganas de morder a Chile y uno de los fetiches del moreno pues era eso, morder a Chile. En fin, todo fue culpa de Argentina. LatinHetalia. México/Chile.


Holu.

Tenía ganas de escribir una cosa cliché y absurda y pu's esto salió (?), todo por culpa de una imagen que me mostraron xD es tu culpa Kazu (?).

Ñam, como sea, no me estoy inspirando en ningún OCC para hacer los pj's, solo me estoy inventando las actitudes sha (?), Kazu me dijo que Chile era Tsundere, díganle a ella (?).

Como sea, les dejo leer está mierda xD

**Dedicatorias:** _**Kazu**_, ella me inspiró y me ayudo con algunos modimos. **_Akane_**, ella igual xD y **_Ari_**, ella igual me ayudo y posiblemente no lea esto, pero bueh (?).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Disfruten desangrándose los ojos (?).

* * *

—¡No te vayas, te juro que no fue mi intención! —México corría detrás de Chile, quien estaba que mataba a alguien con la mirada, el chileno se volteó indignado, quería matar al pobre pelinegro, y lo haría, de no ser que ya no quiere más problemas internacionales.

—¿Qué queri' weón? —le regalo su mejor mirada de desprecio, México se arrepintió de seguirlo porque estaba que se cagaba de miedo, pero como el macho que era debía quedarse.

—Eh, quiero pedir perdón por lo de hace rato, uno no sabe lo que hace, jé. —Sonrió nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado. El más bajo alzó una ceja, para luego sonreír, México sintió alivió ante eso.

—No me importa y vete a la chucha. —Frunció el ceño para luego hacerle una seña obscena y empezar a caminar, el mexicano se sorprendió ante la reacción del otro, sin embargo empezó a seguirle, presa de la culpa.

—Puta madre, esto es culpa pinche puto de Argentina…—susurro hasta la madre el pobre mexicano.

En otro lado del mundo, léase a unas cuadras más adelantes, el argentino estornudó.

—Boludo. —Murmuro Argentina mirando el lugar por donde México había salido corriendo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?, ¡si fue roche! —reclamó Perú quien estaba a un lado del argentino, este dio un respingo al escucharlo.

—Cállate, no pensé que el boludo fuese a hacerlo de verdad. —Desvió la mirada, indignado de la actitud de Perú, quien, debatía entre si matar o insultar al argentino.

Lo que paso fue muy simple, durante la reunión que estaban teniendo, Argentina le dijo a México que si no le daban ganas de morder a Chile y uno de los fetiches del moreno pues era eso, morder a Chile, y como Argentina le dijo que no se resistiera el mexicano se lanzó sobre el chileno y sucedió.

México mordió a Chile.

Ojalá lo haya mordido en el brazo, el hombro, la mano, incluso la pierna hubiera sido mejor, pero no, a México le pareció genial morder a Chile en el cuello. Primero lo "abrazó" por atrás, luego le lamió el cuello y finalmente mordió.

Argentina casi se cae de la silla, a Perú (quien había escuchado la conversación anterior entre México y Argentina) casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, Colombia les tomó una foto "inconscientemente" aunque su mandíbula no estaba mejor que la de Perú, Venezuela tiro sus papeles de la impresión y los demás, bueno, solo digamos que nadie decía nada, solo se quedaban estupefactos viendo la escena.

La risa de Cuba fue lo que hizo a todos reaccionar, si bien al principio se sorprendió, luego le pareció jodidamente gracioso y empezó a reír, fue cuando México se separó de Chile y le miro nervioso, este se quedó completamente quieto, luego se dio cuenta de la situación y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, maldijo a México y corrió por querer recuperar su dignidad.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Perú grito que era culpa de Argentina, este salió del lugar indignado, seguido de Perú que no dejaba de decir que era su culpa y los demás, decidieron que no recordarían la traumatizante escena, pero claro, Colombia no tardó en subir la foto a Internet y Cuba no dejaba de mencionarlo y reír.

En fin, la culpa, era de Argentina.

…

—Mira, te compraré un perrito.

—Conshetumare, déjame en paz. —El pobre chileno estaba hasta la coronilla de tantas estupideces que le estaba diciendo el mexicano, si bien el efecto "te mato porque te mato" ya había pasado, el enojo aun persistía y sin embargo, México se sentó a su lado en la banca donde Chile se encontraba y no dejaba de decir estupidez y media, ni Argentina era tan fastidioso… olvídenlo, ambos son unos weones.

—Solo quiero que me perdones. —El moreno estaba casi lamiéndole los pies al chileno, quien solo quería que lo dejará en paz, le estaba dando jaqueca.

—Si no me hubieras mordido y carajo, quedó marca…—Chile giró su cabeza, pero aunque hiciera eso no podría ver la mordida y el jodido chupetón que le hizo el mexicano.

—Ya no te enputes, mira el lado positivo. —México sonrió de una manera hizo al chileno odiar su sonrisa.

—¿Cuál puto lado positivo? —alzó una ceja, mientras se preparaba para la tontera que diría el moreno.

—¡Eres mi propiedad! —y de la nada se acercó hasta el otro y lo beso mordiendo sus labios en el proceso, Chile se quedó completamente quieto en su lugar y solo correspondió al beso por unos segundos, los cuales fueron el final.

—… México.

—¿Sí?

_BAM._

…

—No sé qué hacer con vos, México. —Regaño el argentino al susodicho, este traía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, además de su mejilla estaba completamente roja y si se observa bien, le faltaba un diente.

—Fue tu culpa wey, así que no digas nada. —A pesar de lo agrio de sus palabras, lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que te podría dar diabetes. Argentina hizo una mueca de horror y prefirió seguir jugando con sus uñas, en ese momento llegó Perú.

—¡A LA MIERDA!, ¿Qué chucha te paso? —preguntó bastante sorprendido el peruano al ver la cara del moreno, este sonrió.

—El boludo es un masoquista, eso paso. —Respondió el argentino sin voltear a ver a ninguno, Perú alzó una ceja sin entender y México seguía demasiado encimado en su mundo que no prestó atención.

—¡Por la chucha que no! —se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, que todos los presentes reconocieron ocasionando que voltearan.

Vieron a Chile que venía molesto y rojo, no se sabía si de molestia o vergüenza, mientras se cubría con una mano la parte trasera de su cuello, detrás de él venía Colombia, quien lo estaba molestando al no solo ver su cuello, sino también sus labios, los cuales tenían una marca.

—Tuvieron sexo salvaje, a mí no me engañas.

—Mi paciencia se está acabando…

—¡Chile! —esa fue la voz de México quien corrió detrás del susodicho, siendo seguido por Argentina y Perú, el pelinegro bufó molesto, lo que le faltaba.

—Weón—al parecer ese era el apodo del mexicano—deja de fastidiar antes de que pierda la paciencia. —Chile no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el mexicano lo abrazó, Argentina suspiró, Perú carraspeo sobre que debía hacer y Colombia confirmo sus sospechas, subiría eso a Internet.

Y pues México, él tiene un ojo morado.

* * *

Bleh, al fin terminó (?)

Gracias por leer.

Li huye /o/ (?).


End file.
